Elä minun vuokseni
by CarminaChan
Summary: Kolmas maailmansota päättyy Suomen kuolemaan. Fanfic kertoo Ruotsista ja Venäjästä, jotka lähenevät sodan seurauksena. / Selvennyksenä Nikolaj on Tanska.


Katsoin noita kasvoja. Noita kauniita, lempeitä kasvoja. Katsoin ja pidin häntä sylissäni. Tunsin kyyneleiden valuvan pitkin poskiani. Katseeni iskostui tyhjiin mustikkasilmiin. Siirsin varovasti käteni luomien päälle ja vedin viimeisen kerran nuo kauniit silmät kiinni. Maailmani päättyi.

Sivustakatsojana se oli hirveää. Hän piteli kuollutta sylissään kykenemättä puhumaan mitään, kyyneleiden juostessa pitkin hänen poskiaan. Se oli ensimmäinen kerta kun hänen nähtiin itkevän muttei varmastikaan viimeinen. Tunsin itsekin heitä katsellessani jotain lämmintä, märkää valuvan silmästäni. Minä itkin. Me kaikki keräännyimme heidän ympärilleen., kaikki maat. Huomasin monen muunkin itkevän ja katselevan sydäntä repivää näkyä, kun Berwald piteli Tinoa sylissään. Hitaasti otin hattuni pois päästä ja painoin sen sydämen kohdalle.

En palannut ennalleni.

Minun kotiini majoitettiin Nikolaj pitämään minusta huolta. Eli katsomaan etten tapa itseäni. Ulkopuolisesta se varmasti vaikutti vankilalta, minä kun en enää poistunut siitä huoneesta, mikä oli joskus ollut Tinon. Nikolaj toi minulle ruokaa, mutta muuten antoi minun olla rauhassa. Luojalle kiitos siitä.

Ainut paikka, minne poistuin sen yhden kerran huoneesta oli Tinon hautajaiset. Ne olivat kauniit, vaikken kuullut mitään, mitä palkattu pappi sanoi. Hän ei tuntenut Tinoa, joten minusta oli suuri vääryys, että hän puhui eniten. Itse en osannut sanoa aukinaisen arkun ääressä muuta, kuin "Kiitos, Tino". Hän oli lopullisesti poissa. Kun hänet oli lopulta laskettu mullan alle olin viimeinen, joka jäi siihen. Vajosin polvilleni ja tunsin tuulen puhaltavan kovemmin kuin aikaisemmin.

Katselin taaempana Tinon hautajaisissa, kun Berwald käveli arkulle. Hän katsoi Tinoa ja kirkko kaikui, kun hän lausui ne kaksi sanaa, "Kiitos, Tino". Minun vuorollani kävelin eteen ja katsoin levollista hahmoa. Suljin silmäni ja lausuin Tinolle hyvästiksi "Anteeksi" ja palasin paikalleni.

Jäin katselemaan Berwaldia muiden lähdettyä, kun tämä vajosi polvilleen maahan Tinon haudan edessä. Tuuli puhalsi sillä hetkellä todella voimakkaasti ja olin näkevinäni Tinon. Hän laskeutui Berwaldin viereen ja kosketti tämän olkapäätä. Siinä samassa hän oli poissa.

"Nikolaj", kutsuin miestä, joka seisoi minusta hivenen taaempana.

"Niin, Ivan?", Nikolaj vastasi kutsuun ja astui rinnalleni.

"Miten Berwald voi?", kysyin hellästi.

"Berwald asuu Tinon vanhassa huoneessa", Nikolaj vastasi hiljaa.

"Vai niin", totesin vavisten.

"Hän ei ole yrittänyt tappaa itseään", Nikolaj lausui sen, mitä olin halunnutkin kuulla.

"Kiitos, Nikolaj", kuiskasin. Jäimme katselemaan molemmat Berwaldia ja Tinon hautaa.

Muut maat kävivät yksitellen katsomassa minua, eri päivinä. He kaikki yrittivät saada minut ulos huoneesta, jossa tunsin edes vähän lohtua, kun ajattelin Tinon nukkuneen samassa vuoteessa, Tinon kävelleen samalla lattialla, Tinon katselleen samasta ikkunasta… Tuskallisinta oli tavata Amerikka, joka oli lähettänyt Tinon tappaneen atomipommin. En syyttänyt häntä vaan kuuntelin, kuinka hän pyyteli minulta anteeksi. Surullinen Amerikka oli tuskallinen näky ja toivoin joka sekunti etten joutuisi näkemään häntä noin surullisena enää koskaan.

"Berwald."

Katsoin ovelle ja odotin Nikolajin sanovan jotain. Sen sijaan hän vain väistyi ja päästi huoneeseen Ivanin.

"Hei Berwald", Ivan tervehti ja siirtyi istumaan sänkyni päätyyn.

"Hei", vastasin vaisusti. Tarkkailin häntä hämilläni. Hänen äänessään kuulsi tuska ja hän näytti hajoavan.

"Berwald", hän aloitti hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen, "- anna minulle anteeksi."

Katsoin violetteihin silmiin, jotka vuotivat nyt yli. En ymmärtänyt miksi hän pyysi anteeksi.

"Jos minä en olisi ajautunut riitoihin Amerikan kanssa", Ivan puhui ääni särkyen, "- Tino eläisi. Kaikki on minun syytäni, minä olen idiootti ja minun pitäisi olla se, joka makaa haudassa eikä Tinon."

Hän lopetti vuodatuksensa ja hajosi. Hän peitti kasvonsa ja tärisi hervottomasti. Katsoin häntä. Ivan katui. Hän katui tekoaan. Siirryin lähemmäs häntä ja painoin käden hänen olkapäälleen. Ymmärsimme toisiamme, minä ja hän. Tino oli meille tärkeämpi kuin muille. Me rakastimme Tinoa.

Kävellessäni kotia kohti muistin kosketuksen olkapäälläni. Se oli tuntunut… lohdulliselta. Minä ymmärsin, mitä hän menetti ja hän ymmärsi mitä minä menetin. Mitä me molemmat menetimme. Tunsin muuttuneeni. En halunnut enää satuttaa tahallani. Halusin vain juoda pääni tyhjäksi ja sammua takkatulen ääreen. Olin jo vapauttanut Baltiat, en halunnut nähdä ketään. Berwaldin luona vierailu helpotti oloani ja sai minut tuntemaan lohtua. Tuntui ihanalta, kun oli joku joka ymmärsi. Halusin auttaa Berwaldin edes jotenkin asian ylitse, joten päätin pyytää häntä muuttamaan kotiini.

Se kirje oli avattuna pöydällä. Ivan pyysi minua muuttamaan hänen luokseen joksikin aikaa. Hän lupasi, että saan sen huoneen, joka oli joskus kuulunut Tinolle. Päätin suostua muuttoon. Olimme selvästi molemmat huomanneet linkin välillämme, rakkautemme Tinoon. Lähetin vastauksen ja muutama päivä sen jälkeen hän tuli hakemaan minua. En ottanut tavaroita mukaani. Matka sujui hiljaisesti. Mutta me molemmat tiesimme, ettei tarvinnut puhua.

Hän sopeutui nopeasti paikkoihin. Taloni oli hivenen lähempänä Tinon hautaa, jolla kävimme säännöllisesti joka sunnuntai. Puhuimme satunnaisesti, lähinnä silloin kun toisen oli aivan pakko puhua. Mutta muuten olimme hiljaa. Ehdimme elää näin neljä vuotta.

"Ivan", Berwald kutsui minua.

"Niin, Berwald?", vastasin kutsuun ja käänsin katseeni jäänsinisiin silmiin.

"Minä en kestä elää enää", hän kuiskasi. Katsoimme toisiamme silmiin kunnes hän vajosi epätoivoon.

"Berwald, sinä pääset yli", sanoin lujasti ja laitoin käteni hänen kädelleen.

"Entä jos en pääse? En ole päässyt neljänä vuotena yli…", hän vuodatti tuskaansa kuiskaten. Ahdistus paistoi hänen kasvoistaan.

"Kyllä pääset", sanoin ääni varmuudesta uhkuen. Berwald katsoi silmiini ja hetken tunsin halua vetää hänet lähelleni, suudella häntä rajusti ja upottaa käteni noihin lyhyisiin hiuksiin… järkytyin omaa haluani niin, että ponnahdin ylös ja nousin katselemaan takkaa, jossa tuli rätisi iloisesti.

"Ivan?", Berwald kysyi epävarmasti. Pudistin päätäni ja hillitsin tunteitani.

"Olen sekoamassa", kuiskasin ja tunsin voimakkaamman tulen kuin takassa riehuvan sisälläni. Äkkiä tajusin jonkun halaavan minua takaapäin, tunsin Berwaldin kietoneen kätensä ympärilleni ja painaneen päänsä olkapäälleni. Emme sanoneet mitään. Hän oli niin liki että tunsin hänen sydämensä sykkeen. Oliko se aina noin nopea?

Painettua pääni hänen olkapäälleen painauduin niin liki kun pääsin. Tunsin hänen sydämensykkeensä ja hämmennyin sitä. Se oli yhtä nopea kuin omani. Äskettäin olin huomannut hänen kasvoillaan jotain… elävämpää kuin aikaisemmin. Seisoimme hetken niin, kunnes tunsin hänen liikahtavan, hän kääntyi kasvot minuun päin. Näin päättäväisyyden ja jälleen sen omituisen ilmeen hänen kasvoillaan, kunnes hän asetti kätensä poskilleni ja painoi huulensa rajusti huulilleni. Toinen hänen käsistään liukui niskaani ja toinen vajosi alemmas rintakehälleni. Pidin järkyttyneenä käsiäni yhä hänen ympärillään. Kohotin toisen käden hänen yläselälleen ja vedin häntä lähemmäs antautuen suudelmaan. Tunsin hänen suupieliensä nousevan.

Kaaduimme lattialle ja lopetimme suudelman. Me molemmat hengitimme katkonaisesti.

"Anteeksi, Berwald, minä…", aloitin, mutta Berwald pudisti päätään.

"Ei mitään anteeksiannettavaa", Berwald mutisi ja sulki hetkeksi silmänsä. Irrotin käteni hänestä ja nousin pois hänen päältään. Berwald makasi hetken ja nousi myös ylös. Emme katsoneet enää toisiimme emmekä puhuneet. Päätin hiljaa mielessäni jättää tapahtuneen tähän. Hengitin hetken syvään ja lähdin huoneesta. Menin huoneeseeni ja vajosin lattialle. Istuin hetken lattialla yrittäen saada ajatukseni pysähdyksiin. Lopulta luovutin ja muistelin hänen katkonaista hengitystään, mitä hän oli kömpelösti vetänyt minut lähemmäs… havahduin ovenkoputukseen. Berwald.

"Sisään", sanoin karheasti ja nousin lattialta.

"Ivan, minä olen pahoillani", Berwald sanoi saaden minut kääntymään häneen päin.

"Ei, ei, ei minullakaan ole mitään anteeksiannettavaa", aloin sopertaa ja kävelin ikkunan luokse.

"Minun ei olisi pitänyt hala-", Berwald yritti.

"En kadu mitään", kuiskasin sen verran kovaa, että Berwald lopetti lauseensa kesken. Käännyin ja katsoin häntä suoraan silmiin. Berwald asteli varovaisesti luokseni ja avasi sylinsä. Aivan rauhallisesti meitä erottavat sentit ja painauduin häntä vasten, laittaen pääni hänen olkapäälleen. Hän laittoi oman päänsä minun olkapäälleni.

"Voisin jäädä tähän ikuisesti", kuiskasin hänen korvaansa, "- siltä minusta tuntuu."

Hänen kuiskattuaan nuo sanat korvaani puristin häntä kovempaa. Tinon seurassa varoin aina käyttämästä liikaa voimaa, mutta nyt Ivan oli saman pituinen, saman vahvuinen…

Tajusin, että aika, jonka olin asunut Ivanin luona ei ollut vain auttanut elämään tuskan kanssa. Se oli kiinnittänyt meidät yhteen. Ivan vetäytyi taaksepäin, epäillen vaitonaisuuttani ja katseli kasvojani. Mitään ajattelematta suutelin häntä. Hetken hän epäröi, mutta antautui ja suuteli takaisin. Siirsin käteni ylemmäs, toisen Ivanin hiuksiin ja toisen hänen selkäänsä. Ivan piti molemmat kädet lapaluideni kohdalla ja veti minua lähemmäs. Irrottauduimme hetkeksi.

"Jos et elä minkään muun takia", Ivan sanoi katsoen minua suoraan silmiin, "- elä minun takiani."


End file.
